Sometimes Monsters Come Back #34
by KaitlynRose
Summary: Some nightmares just won't end.


I do not own seaQuest or it's characters. I am not profiting from this story since it is for   
entertainment purposes only.   
  
  
Sometimes Monsters Come Back   
By: Kaitlyn Rose   
  
  
  
The shuttle docked in the launch bay and Nathan, Kristin, Lucas and Ben all departed. They were   
greeted by Ford and Katie.   
  
"Welcome back, Captain," Ford said.   
  
"Thank you, it's good to be home," Nathan said.   
  
"Sir," Katie said, and then her eyes were drawn to the left when she saw Ben. She fought to not   
let her excitement show. Instead she concentrated on saying hello to Kristin and Lucas.   
  
"So how much do you know?" Nathan asked Ford.   
  
"I think we know pretty much all of it, if you are referring to what happened in Romania. Admiral   
Thomas called and informed me of what was going on."   
  
"Fine," Nathan said. "I guess I should get to the bridge and see how things here have been going."   
  
"It was actually a very boring two weeks," Ford said, "unless you take into consideration the   
walking disaster known as Tex."   
  
"Tex, that's our new supply man, right?" Nathan asked.   
  
"Yes, sir," the one you requested.   
  
"Is there a problem with his performance?" Nathan asked, trying his hardest to keep a straight   
face.   
  
"Uh, well, sir, he doesn't seem to be adjusting to the crew very well, or maybe I should say the   
crew isn't adjusting to him very well."   
  
"The man is a raving lunatic," Katie said under her breath, but both Ford and Nathan had heard her   
anyway. She looked up to see them looking at her and she blushed, realizing that she had been heard.   
  
"Well, then I guess I have some good news for the crew. It seems that Lt. Krieg has offered to   
stay on as the supply and morale officer."   
  
Ford smiled. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank god."   
  
"At least the Chief will be able to get some socks now," Katie laughed, being careful to avoid eye   
contact with Ben.   
  
Everyone left the launch bay and went to their various destinations.   
  
Lucas was grinning ear to ear as he walked back to his quarters. He suddenly understood what   
Dad had meant when he said he had a little plan. Dad had done everything necessary to keep Ben on   
seaQuest. Lucas couldn't help but feel loved since he knew Dad had done it all for him.   
  
  
___________________________   
  
  
  
Lucas was showing Nathan new design sketches for the Stinger II. The boy was drawing out   
plans at lightning speed. He had thought of several ideas to improve speed and agility. He made sure to   
correct the oil injection placement valve this time. Nathan was glad to see Lucas all fired up over a new   
project.   
  
"Captain," Ensign Burke paged.   
  
"Bridger here," Nathan said into his PAL.   
  
"Sir, you have an incoming call from General Pulaski."   
  
Nathan groaned. He hated that man. "Put it through to my quarters."   
  
He stepped over to the vid-phone and clicked it on. "General, what can I do for you?"   
  
"I will be arriving at seaQuest in thirty minutes," Pulaski said. "Be ready for my arrival."   
  
"What is this about?" Nathan asked.   
  
"You will find out when I arrive. Also, have your son there too."   
  
Before Nathan could even ask why the connection was broken. 'That pompous jerk,' Nathan   
thought.   
  
He looked at Lucas and saw that the boy was just as confused as he was. He knew Lucas also   
didn't like the General. Lucas didn't trust him, neither did Nathan. The man was a constant thorn in their   
sides.   
  
  
________________________________   
  
  
  
Thirty minutes later Nathan and Lucas were waiting for the General to arrive, along with   
Commander Ford and Chief Crocker.   
  
They watched as the General's launch docked and then the man stepped out. He walked over to   
Nathan and briefly shook his hand.   
  
"Captain," he said. "I appreciate your meeting me here."   
  
"It not like I had much of a choice, General. What can I do for you today?"   
  
"I have something for the Wolenczak kid," General Pulaski said.   
  
"Excuse me, sir, but his last name is Bridger now," Nathan corrected.   
  
"Yes, whatever, I have something here for him that he needs to work on. This has become a top   
priority." Pulaski turned to the four men with him and told them to haul the three crates just unloaded to   
the labs.   
  
"Excuse me, but what's the new project?" Lucas asked.   
  
"Its something that you should find quite intriguing since you are so familiar with it already,"   
Pulaski said, walking towards the labs.   
  
Lucas and Nathan looked at each other and shrugged, then fell in step with the General. It was   
obvious the man wasn't going to divulge anything till he was good and ready. Nathan hated it when people   
played games like this.   
  
They arrived at the labs and Pulaski's men set about to standing up the crates and opening them.   
The fronts fell off at the same time and Lucas and Nathan found themselves staring at the broken cyborgs   
of Herman, Price, and even the one that was supposed to be Lucas.   
  
Kristin walked into the lab talking with Dr. Levin. She looked up and screamed, dropping her   
clipboard on the floor.   
  
"Oh my god," she exclaimed.   
  
Nathan turned to look at her but then he caught site of Lucas. The boy was frozen, but then   
suddenly his eyes rolled upwards and he dropped like a stone to the floor.   
  
Nathan quickly moved next to Lucas in the floor and tried to wake him. He looked up at Kristin   
expecting her to come help Lucas but she was still standing in the same spot, her eyes glued to the cyborgs.   
She looked as if she were going to be ill. She turned and left, walking quickly to her office.   
  
Levin stood there trying to take in everything that had just happened. Then he saw Lucas in the   
floor and got down next to Nathan to check the boy's pulse.   
  
"He seems to be okay, he just fainted. Let's get him out of here before he wakes up and sees   
those…those things again," Levin said, staring at the half removed face of Dr. Price.   
  
"Captain, it seems your son has a hard time staying conscious. I seem to remember him passing   
out the last time I saw him," Pulaski said with a chuckle.   
  
Nathan glared at the man and then lifted Lucas with Levin's help. They took Lucas to the med   
bay a few rooms down and laid him on a bed.   
  
Lucas was already starting to come around. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at Nathan.   
Suddenly he sat up in his bed with a look of pure terror on his face.   
  
"They're here," he said, clutching Nathan's arm.   
  
"Yes, but not for long," Nathan said. "You stay here, or go and try to calm Mom down if you can   
while I go have a few words with the General."   
  
"Here," said Dr. Levin. "Drink this. It's some hot tea, it'll help to calm your nerves."   
  
"Thanks," Lucas whispered and took the steaming cup.   
  
"You okay?" Nathan asked.   
  
"I will be once me heart stops racing," Lucas replied. "Why on earth did he bring those things   
here?"   
  
"I don't know and I don't care. Just so long as they leave with him today," Nathan told him. He   
patted Lucas on the shoulder and then left to go back to the lab.   
  
In the lab he found Pulaski standing, admiring the cyborgs.   
  
"General, I don't know why you brought those…those…things…with you, but you need to get   
them off my boat, today."   
  
"I'm afraid they will be staying here, and your son is going to repair them and make them work   
once again."   
  
"Are you insane, these things need healthy human brains in them to run. Last time I checked there   
were laws in place that said this type of monstrosity was illegal."   
  
"We want Lucas to build a computer brain for them."   
  
"Well, as you just saw, Lucas won't be able to work on this project. These things almost killed all   
of us. We're all still covered in bruises from our encounter with these tin cans. These things are evil and   
they won't be staying here since no one is going to work on them."   
  
"The UEO needs these tin cans. Lucas is the only person making real break throughs in Artificial   
Intelligence. We need him on this project."   
  
"Lucas has written soft ware. He doesn't know anything about the hardware of these things. He   
didn't build these, Dr. Price did."   
  
"Yes, but luckily we found Dr. Price's journals. All the directions are there for someone to use."   
  
"Then get someone else to do it," Nathan said.   
  
"It's not that easy. The directions are there, but only genius could figure out what it all means."   
  
"Well you are going to have to find another genius because Lucas will not be rebuilding these   
machines."   
  
"Listen, this isn't your decision to make. This order is coming from higher up," Pulaski spat.   
  
"Well, fine, you can order me to keep these on my boat if you wish, but since Lucas is a civilian   
scientist you can't order him to work on them. So if you would like me to store them in the cargo hold for   
the next few years that won't be a problem," Nathan replied bitterly.   
  
Pulaski was positively fuming. "Captain, I am beginning to wonder just how much you like your   
command. I'm getting tired of you constantly challenging my authority."   
  
"If you have a problem with how I am performing my job duties them you go right ahead and take   
it up with Secretary Noyce since I am here as a personal favor to him anyway. Anytime the UEO feels they   
don't need my services anymore I'll gladly go back into retirement."   
  
Pulaski stared at the Captain. He really hated this man, but he had too many connections and was   
too well liked by the public to try and do anything to him. Suddenly a new thought came to his mind. He   
smiled and said, "Fine, I'll leave and take my new toys with me. I'm sure I can find someone else to work   
on them." He turned towards his men. "Box these back up now and get them on the launch. We will be   
leaving in five minutes."   
  
Nathan blinked. What had he missed? Why was Pulaski suddenly relenting? It had almost been   
too easy.   
  
"Captain, sorry to have wasted your time," Pulaski said, and then turned to head back to the   
launch bay.   
  
Nathan didn't know if he should be relieved or worried. He should go to the launch bay to see the   
General off, it was the proper thing to do, but he needed to be with Kristin and Lucas now. The pompous   
jerk could find the door on his own.   
  
He entered med bay and saw Kristin had finally come out of her office and was sitting with Lucas   
on the bed. She was holding on to Lucas and it was obvious that she had been crying. He walked over to   
the bed and sat down next to her. She released Lucas and turned so he could embrace her.   
  
"Are you okay?" he asked gently.   
  
"Yes, I'm fine now. I'm sorry I fell apart like that," she said. "I saw them and I…I…" she began   
to cry softly once again.   
  
"Shh, it's okay now. They're gone. I had them removed from the boat," Nathan soothed as he   
held her and she cried into his shoulder. He rocked her gently and looked up at Lucas. The boy wasn't in   
much better shape that Kris was. He saw that Lucas' hands were actually shaking.   
  
"Why don't we all go back to our quarters? I think we've had enough excitement for one day,"   
Nathan said.   
  
Kristin nodded as did Lucas. Kristin quickly wiped her eyes and then looked at Lucas.   
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked in a forced controlled voice.   
  
"I'm okay," Lucas replied. "Embarrassed that I fainted in front of everyone, but I'm okay."   
  
"Don't be embarrassed," she said. "I understand how you felt when you saw them. Remember,   
we were there too, we know how awful that whole experience had was."   
  
"I just can't believe that the UEO is trying to put them back together. I thought we had destroyed   
everything so the experiment could never be replicated."   
  
"We did destroy everything in the labs," Nathan said, "but apparently we missed Dr. Price's   
journals. He wrote all the directions for building them in there, and the UEO found them."   
  
"You mean they are actually going to recreate Dr. Price's work?" Kristin gasped.   
  
"Not the brains, but they want to have computer brains made for them. That's why they brought   
them to Lucas. They were hoping Lucas could do that."   
  
"Not a chance," Lucas said. "I could never work on those things, especially knowing that I was   
supposed to be one of them. No way."   
  
"That's what I told the General," Nathan said. "I told him that if the UEO wanted to have those   
things built they would have to find a new genius to work on them."   
  
"Good luck," Lucas said. "Who ever they find would not only have to rebuild the units   
themselves but then write the software program. It took me four years to write the Professor's program and   
it's still not complete really. About the only person I know of who could maybe do it would be Lawrence,   
but he would still need years to write the program."   
  
"Well, luckily for us since he's in jail for good this time that won't be a problem," Nathan said.   
  
  
____________________________________   
  
  
  
Later that night Nathan went into Lucas' room. The boy was sitting at his computer typing long   
lines of code that Nathan didn't understand. Lucas was so engrossed in his work that he wasn't even aware   
of Nathan being there. Nathan had a seat on Lucas' bed and watched him work.   
  
Finally Lucas must have sensed being watched as he stopped typing and turned to look at Nathan.   
  
"Dad, something wrong?"   
  
"No, I just thought I'd come see how you were doing is all."   
  
"I'm okay, really," Lucas laughed. "Still conscious and everything."   
  
"Then you're doing slightly better than Mom is," Nathan said.   
  
"Seeing those things really freaked her out did it?"   
  
"Yeah it did. Truth be told it did nothing for my state of mind either. Personally I would have   
been content to have never seen those things ever again. All day today I've had memories flashing in my   
head. Herman attacking us, Price strangling me, you strapped to that table with Price about to cut your   
head open, being on the roof with him coming after us. I'm not afraid to say that those things scare the hell   
out of me."   
  
"I know what you mean," Lucas said. Lucas stood up out of his desk chair and sat on his bed next   
to Dad.   
  
"Are you going to be okay?" Lucas asked. He was so used to Dad taking care of him that it was   
easy to forget that sometimes Dad might need to be taken care of.   
  
"I'll be just fine," Nathan said. He smiled when Lucas gave him a hug. It was exactly what he   
needed at the moment.   
  
  
____________________________________   
  
  
  
Pulaski entered the prison and signed in under an assumed name. He waited for the guard to   
escort him to Wolenczak's cell. Finally the guard came and led the way. He unlocked the door and Pulaski   
stepped inside.   
  
Pulaski saw Lawrence look up at him. Both men waited for the guard to close the door before   
they started to talk.   
  
"If you want my help on World Power you can kiss my ass," Lawrence said.   
  
"I'm not here for that," Pulaski said.   
  
"Then you can leave now. I have nothing to say to you."   
  
"You don't need to say anything. You just need to shut your mouth and listen. I am here to   
present you with a new option in your life. You can sit in this cell and rot until the day you die, or you can   
join me."   
  
"Join you for what?"   
  
"I said shut up," Pulaski ordered. Lawrence actually flinched from the man's tone.   
  
"I can get you out of here," Pulaski said. "But it wouldn't be like last time. Last time you made a   
deal with the UEO. This time you are making a deal with me. I need you to come with me and work on a   
project with cyborgs. We currently have broken ones, several journals with directions on how to rebuild   
them, along with a stolen copy of your son's Artificial Intelligence program. While it will be with no doubt   
a challenge, I'm positive someone with your talent should be able to do it with no problem."   
  
"Well, I'd be lying if I didn't say I was temped. Just how in the hell are you going to get me out   
of here if you aren't here on behalf of the UEO? Nothing personal, but you're just an admiral. You don't   
have the clout to get me out of here."   
  
"Oh but I do. You see, I may be an admiral in the UEO, but I also happen to be the head of   
Section Seven. I'm sure you've heard of us."   
  
Lawrence was suddenly nervous. He'd heard of section seven alright. He knew that they were   
dangerous as hell and had ways of making things happen.   
  
"So like I said, how are you going to get me out of here, and what happens once you do?"   
Lawrence asked.   
  
"Well, getting you out of here is simple actually. All you have to do is die."   
  
"What!!" Lawrence hissed.   
  
Pulaski pulled a small pill out of his pocket and handed it to Lawrence. "This is a new drug   
section seven has been working on. Once you take it you will become sleepy. About thirty minutes after   
you take it you will go into an incredibly deep sleep. Your vital signs will plummet and your heart will   
beat one beat per minute. For anyone examining you they will believe you are dead. The affects of the   
drug last for about ten hours, but then you will wake up with nothing more than a headache. While you are   
dead we will switch your body with a look a like for your cremation and then whisk you away to receive   
plastic surgery."   
  
"Plastic surgery?"   
  
"Come now, you can't very well continue to look like Lawrence Wolenczak once you're supposed   
to be dead. We'll give you a new look along with a new identity. You'll actually be able to live in a house,   
receive a salary, and come and go as you please, just so long as you work for us."   
  
"And my past would be forgotten?" Lawrence asked.   
  
"Yes. I couldn't care less about your past, and only I will know you're real secret. Your current   
identity will be kept a secret even from the doctor's doing you plastic surgery."   
  
"So that's it, then."   
  
"There are conditions," Pulaski said. "First, you will not run from me like you did the UEO. If   
you try to disappear you will be killed, immediately. No arrests, no trials, no lawyers. You will be shot   
down like a dog. Second, you will let go of your vendetta against your son. This project is way too   
important for me to have to worry about you screwing it up because you want to inflict a little pain on your   
boy."   
  
Lawrence seemed to think for a minute before saying, "Fine. I can accept those terms. Now just   
why is this cyborg project so important?"   
  
"That's need to know material, and you don't need to know, you just need to build them is all."   
  
"So when does Lawrence Wolenczak die?"   
  
"Tonight," Pulaski said, handing him the small pill. "Take this at about three in the morning.   
When they do bed check at six am you will already be cold, stiff, and blue. The staff doctor here is   
currently away due to a sudden illness. I have one of our own agents acting as a temp so you don't have to   
worry about autopsies or the like."   
  
"Well, that's comforting," Lawrence said. "I guess I'll be seeing you soon."   
  
  
________________________________________   
  
  
  
Pulaski climbed into his car and ordered the driver to take him to his hotel. He wore a smug smile   
on his face. He was tired of kissing butt to get ahead in this world. No, it was time to take control.   
Wolenczak would build him his cyborgs, then he would replace Secretary Noyce with one of them. The   
cyborg would be nothing but a front person for him. He would actually be calling the shots.   
  
Once he had removed Noyce then people like Captain Bridger wouldn't be a problem to him   
anymore. He looked forward to one day throwing Nathan Hale Bridger in a military prison and leaving   
him there. Then section seven could even get their hands on the kid and put him under their employ. With   
Maverick gone they needed the boy's skills now more than ever.   
  
  
_______________________________________   
  
  
  
Lawrence sat on his bed and stared at the small white pill. "Tonight I die," he told himself. He   
smiled wickedly. He almost wanted to laugh. The General was a fool. Lawrence had no intention of being   
that man's slave. He'd get out of here, get his new face, his new identity, and then he'd put the general in   
his place.   
  
He would soon be free. Truly free. Free from prison, free from the public image that followed   
him, and free to hunt down the people he hated the most and kill them all. He could even take his time and   
torment them first. No one would know after all who was behind it. No one would know that sometimes   
the dead didn't stay dead. That sometimes monsters back. 


End file.
